


Undercover

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, The Promise Series, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run + stripping off wet clothing in front of the fire = trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. Written for ncis-drabble challenges: #061. Lost / #076. Undercover

**Undercover**

He'd been back at work for a month when he got an undercover assignment. Tim was not happy about it but Tony didn't want to hear all the reasons why he should not go. He kissed Tim and the baby good-bye, saying, "Hey, I'll be with Gibbs," as if the man was some kind of magic charm.

It was great to be working alone with Gibbs again, just like the old days. Gibbs caught Tony grinning and smirked in understanding.

They got the evidence they needed and retreated, only they never made it to their car. Shots rang out and Tony and Gibbs had to run for their lives.

"At least we're together," Tony said as they hightailed it deep into some woods. By the time night fell and the temperature dropped, Tony had a bad feeling things were going to get worse before they got better. "We lost, Boss?"

Gibbs didn't reply.

Tony trusted Gibbs to lead the way, but even the ex-marine had trouble navigating when it started to snow heavily. Hours later, wet and frozen, they stumbled upon a rundown cabin.

They broke in and Gibbs started a fire in the small fireplace with trembling hands.

Shivering, Tony poked around and discovered some ratty blankets and old clothing. He held up an oversized jacket. "Hey, look what I found. Sears best, size: extra-huge."

"Get your wet clothes off," Gibbs ordered, sending Tony an inscrutable look.

Teeth chattering, Tony stripped down and dressed in dry clothes, aware that Gibbs never took his eyes off him.

Gibbs laid out a makeshift bed in front of the fire. He raised an eyebrow. "You waiting for an engraved invitation?"

  
"Gee, you're so r-romantic," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

  
Gibbs quickly changed and joined Tony under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him close with a satisfied grunt.

Uneasy, Tony joked, "If I'd known we were going to be bed-buddies, Jethro, I'd have stripped a lot sooner."

  
Gibbs shifted his hips so that Tony could feel his erection, intently watching Tony's expression. He was waiting, Tony realized, for a sign that he was receptive. Tony could feel Jethro's warm breath, could smell him, could almost _taste_ the man he'd loved since the first moment their worlds had collided. "Jethro," whispered Tony, his heart aching. "Oh Jethro," he sighed. Resting his head on Jethro's chest, Tony just breathed and listened to his heartbeat for a while.

< * > < * >

They made it back safely to civilization the next day, and called in. Tim was with the team who picked them up. He rushed over and clung to Tony like he was never going to let him go.

Then Gibbs walked by, met Tony's eyes, and gave him a nod before moving on.

Tim read something into that little exchange and he stepped back, painful realization in his eyes.

Tony shook his head, saying, "No, _no_ , Tim."

"Fuck you, Tony," Tim said and turned on his heel and left.

< * > end < * >


End file.
